


Underneath the Mistletoe

by SorrowsFlower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowsFlower/pseuds/SorrowsFlower
Summary: Artwork for Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020. For emiltons.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emiltons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiltons/gifts).



> I'm thrilled to be part of this Secret Santa, and I'm so excited for the new Supercorp material we'll be getting! I hope you all like this one!
> 
> Prompt: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Please make my Christmas and tell me what you think! I've only started really learning how to draw this quarantine, and I would love some constructive criticism!
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
